


My Teacher is too Hot

by Babytao



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Futanari, Rubyis23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babytao/pseuds/Babytao
Summary: Ms. Rose unknowingly gives her star student a huge problem,  why you ask?  Well for whatever reason her button up is always buttoned down one more than it should be and the other is how tight that darn skirt hugs her curves.... yeah weiss has it rough....





	My Teacher is too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> A suggestion made by some guy named DracoHart idk >.>

“Do you like this Miss Schnee?” Weiss gasped as she held the brunettes head down on her cock. Enjoying the hums and moans the woman on her knees was making. Weiss looked down at the older woman as she popped the cock out of her mouth and laid it on her face as she continued jerking her thick cock. Weiss couldn’t believe how lucky she was, her absolutely beautiful teacher worshipping her cock. 

“I want it on your face.” Weiss demanded. Her teacher smiled and aimed the tip towards her face.

It didn’t take long for Weiss to let loose, rope after rope of cum covered her teachers face, covering the lenses on her rectangular glasses, her red lipstick being stained in white.

“Thank you Miss Schnee~” the older woman moaned. “Now Miss Schnee, pay attention!”

“Huh?”

/////\\\\\\\\\\\

Weiss was immediately taken out of her imagination by the same woman that was taking her cock down to the base just a few seconds ago.

“Weiss will you please pay attention to the lesson, I understand that you already know the material but I still expect your attention while the class is in session!” The woman said.

“Y-yes Ms. Rose, I’m sorry.” Weiss said as she picked up her pen and began to write the examples as well as definitions.

The woman at the front of the class sighed and turned around to continue her lesson. Weiss didn’t mean to get lost in her imaginations but it was difficult, honestly! Weiss has nothing but good things to say about her teachers appearance. Her frame was fit and curvy in every desirable area. She couldn’t help but get distracted by her teachers very defined butt, how her button up seemed to always stay one button to low, allowing a very open look at the woman’s cleavage. The teachers legs on their own were a product to drool about, toned and firm skin covered by teasing stockings.

Again Weiss was quickly taken out of her thoughts as the bell rang announcing the end of the period.

“Everyone remember to study for tomorrow’s exam! Sleep early and eat breakfast!” The new Teacher reminded her students happily, only to be ignored as they piled at the door to leave.

Weiss couldn’t help but notice the way her teacher’s smile fell. Quickly moving back to her desk to busy herself.

“Umm Ms. Rose?” Weiss called as she approached the front desk.

The Ms. Rose quickly looked up to the student. “How can I help you Weiss?”

Weiss really didn’t have anything to say but wanted to make an attempt at lifting her teacher’s mood.

“I uh… I’m sorry for kinda wandering off, I had a lot on my mind and I really didn’t mean to be rude.” Weiss said. She watched her teachers mouth curve upwards just a bit but her eyes were still projecting a bit of disappointment.

“It’s alright Weiss, I’m not worried about you failing at all, I mean you’re my best student! I’m just having a hard time getting used to all of this. Y'know this being my first teaching job.” Me. Rose said.

“I-I actually wanted to ask if I could stay for tutoring!” Weiss suddenly said, surprising even herself.

“O-oh! W-well yeah sure, but do you really need it? I don’t mean to make you think that I’m being lazy but it just appears that you have everything down!” Ruby said, her voice expressing her surprise.

“U-uh well, there’s this one section on the equations that are used to determine the speed as that an object is subjected to by the forces of gravity that the book didn’t cover and I wanted to be certain I knew it Incase it came on the test.” Weiss watched as Ms. Rose’ eyes began to shine and her smile grew.

“Oh of course! Just come after classes and I’ll help you! It’ll just be me and you, nobody else really takes the tutoring offers.” Me. Rose said.

“Great! I-I’ll see you after class!” Weiss excitedly said. With that Weiss walked out of the room and into the hallway down the direction of her next class.

/////\\\\\\\\\

For the rest of the day Weiss was completely out of it, her mind trained solely on her date- I mean tutoring session with her beautiful Ms. Rose.

When the final bell rang she quickly stood up from her desk and walked out the door. Bee-lining it towards Ms. Rose’ room. She waited by the doorway allowing the students inside to leave. Once clear she entered the room to see her teacher erasing the lines on the chalkboard.

“Umm Ms. Rose I’m here.” Weiss announced. The woman smiled towards her, pulling a few more strings within Weiss.

“Come in Weiss and take a seat wherever I’ll be right with you.” Weiss nodded and took a seat near the front desk. She quickly unpacked her binder flipping it open to a blank page as well as grabbing her pen. After that, she got lost again. Watching as her teacher continued to wipe down the board, her very nice butt catching most of Weiss’ attention. Her mind wandering towards a bit more exciting events.

“Fuck yes! Spank my ass more Weiss! Oh yes fuck me harder!” She would moan. Her cock stretching her teachers ass. As she thrusted in and out. Her teachers face, down on her desk. Her glasses crookedly hanging on her face.

“Done!” Ms. Rose excitedly stated as she turned around towards her star student. “Are you okay?” She asked. Weiss’ face was beet red as she was shot out again from her thoughts.

“Uh yes! I’m fine.” She said, chuckling a bit.

“Are you sure? I could always give you my notes and send you home to rest.” Ms. Rose offered.

“No I’m fine, honestly.” Weiss claimed. 

Cautiously, Ms. Rose nodded and went to her desk to grab a clipboard.

“I went ahead and prepared the material so we can just jump in. Now as we go I’ll observe your progress, if there’s any problems we can solve them immediately alright?” Ms. Rose said giving Weiss a bright smile.

“Yes that sounds great!” Weiss said.

Ms. Rose took her position behind Weiss and began. “So you only need help with finding speed correct?” Weiss nodded. “So you already know how to find distance as well as time right?” Weiss again nodded. “That’s good to hear. So this is pretty simple, can I see your pen for a sec?” Weiss quickly handed it to her. “Thank you~! Now I’ll just lean over and-“ Weiss was quickly taken out of reality as she felt Ms. Rose’ very full, firm, impressively sized, breasts on her back.

She couldn’t help but focus on how soft the felt, how they easily rolled around her back as Ms. Rose moved around. How they rubbed up and down her back almost as if to give her a wonderful massage.

“Uh Miss Schnee?” She heard her teacher call. 

“Y-yes?” Weiss asked. Hesitantly she looked up to see a worried Ms. Rose. The woman moved from behind Weiss towards the right of her chair, squatting down to get Weiss’ attention.

“Are you sure you’re okay Miss Schnee?” Ms. Rose asked. Weiss was in trouble. Her focus was gone, in front of her was Ms. Rose’ beautiful face, a clear view down her cleavage. 

“Weiss?” Ms. Rose asked as she placed her hands on Weiss’ legs.

Weiss’ self control could not hold it back any longer. Her cock quickly fired out of her panties and out her skirt. 

With Weiss’ cock in full view now Ms. Rose was at a loss for words.

“I-I always get distracted because you’re to damn sexy! Everything about you sends me for a spin. I can’t take it anymore!” Weiss yelled. Luckily for them the door was closed and far enough from where the desk was for any noise to be heard outside.

Weiss was pretty sure her teacher would get up and walk out the door, never to speak to her again. What she didn’t expect was for Ms. Rose to gently wrap her hand around Weiss’ cock.

“I’m sorry. I’ll take responsibility.” Ms. Rose said.

“M-Ms. Rose! Y-you don’t have to- ah!” Weiss was cut off as Ms. Rose licked the tip.

“I uh- I don’t have any experience doing this so, I’m sorry if I’m not good. You- you can call me Ruby. I don’t mind.” 

“O-okay… Ruby…. please suck my cock.” Weiss ordered. Her eyes locking with her teacher’s. Sliding a bit of hair out of her way Ruby began to lightly bob, her tongue caressing everywhere it could on Weiss’ cock. 

Weiss in the meantime could not believe it. No longer a fantasy, her teacher was sucking her cock, and it felt a million times better than she could ever imagine.

“Oh god…. Ms. Rose… that’s really good!” Weiss moaned. Ms. Rose felt a bit happy from being praised and courageously took a bit more into her mouth, stopping before it reached the back of her throat. “Oh god!” Weiss couldn’t dream to stop her moans, secretly she didn’t want to bother trying.

Ms. Rose proceeded to bob her head up and down, sucking her star students thick cock. Her eyes closed as she focused solely on the sounds her student was making as well as her work on the cock in her mouth.

“M-Ms. Rose I’m going to cum!” Weiss announced. Moaning louder as her teacher began to move faster. Sucking with more force.

“Ruby! I want to cum on your tits!” Silver eyes opened and looked up towards blue. Her mouth retreating off of Weiss’ cock, allowing her to quickly pop off a few more buttons revealing her beautiful creamy skin, as well as a red lace bra that held her breasts. 

Weiss took over Ruby’s duty and jerked herself off as she aimed her cock towards her teachers chest. She moaned loudly as she released her first shots. All hitting her mark spreading every which way along the woman’s bra some landing along her collarbone. 

Weiss was left gasping as her cock finished shooting its load. Her eyes closed as she focused on her breathing only to be pulled out again when she felt a hand on her still hard cock.

“It still hasn’t gone down, now what do we do?” Ruby asked. Her eyes alluringly pulling Weiss along.

Weiss lifted her hand towards her teacher’s hair and grabbed a fistful doing her best not to tug. 

“I want you bent over this desk, your legs spread wide and your hands holding onto it for dear life.” Weiss ordered. Her tone husky and heavy.

With a shuddering breath Ms. Rose leaned over the desk directly across Weiss’. Her legs spread and her heels firmly planted on the ground.

Weiss rose from her seat and approached her teachers behind, appreciating the way her teachers ass was raised, almost as if an offering.

Weiss quickly striped down naked and did the same to her teacher’s skirt and stockings allowing them to lay on the ground. All that was left now was a very lovely red lace panty. Weiss took her time to remove it as she took every second admiring the skin that was slowly being presented to her. She smiled as she noticed a string of liquid connecting her teachers panty to her untouched pussy.

“Ms. Rose, I’ve always dreamed and fantasized about this moment.” Weiss stated as she began to rub the tip up and down her teacher’s slit, very subtly spreading the lips apart. Ms. Rose began shuddering in anticipation. She was waiting for it, and she wanted it.

“Please Weiss…. fuck me.” 

Those words alone threw Weiss for a loop.

Weiss quickly began to push forward. Slowly spreading the walls apart. Both girls moaning loudly.

Ruby could never have imagined that this would feel so good. The way that Weiss’ cock filled her. The way it caressed every inch of her pussy.

Weiss as well could never have imagined. If she had thought a blowjob felt nice, it could never compare to this.

“M-Ms. Rose! It feels so good!” Weiss moaned.

“Weiss, please keep going!” Ruby moaned.

Weiss continued a bit until she reached a wall. She waited patiently for her teacher to acknowledge her.

“Do it Weiss!” With that Weiss pulled out, and quickly pumped back in breaking through the barrier. Weiss felt Ruby’s body flinch. Her muscles locking up attempting to cope with the sudden shock of pain.

“Ruby are you okay?” Weiss asked.

Ruby turned her head a bit to see the worried girl and smiled. “I-I’m okay Weiss, y-you can keep going now.” Weiss nodded and proceeded to push inside. Ruby gritting her teeth attempting to hold in her grunts of pain, hoping it would end soon.

Weiss noticed the strain and stopped her pushing, instead pulling back and pushing in, granting her a moan from Ruby.

“Yes! Like that!” Ruby said. Weiss nodded. Pumping her hips in short fast movements.

Weiss herself felt amazed at how well Ms. Rose pussy molded around her cock, appreciating the tightness it kept to give Weiss pleasure. Unknowingly Weiss’ pumps began to grow slower but more forceful. Taking longer pumps to go in further. 

“Oh god! Weiss you’re so deep!” Ruby moaned. Her hands holding onto the edge of the desk as each pump of Weiss cock pushed the desk forward. Weiss took that complement and pushed further. Lifting her teacher’s leg up on top of the desk and holding it there, giving her more room.

“Yes! Yes more! It’s filling me up!” Ruby moaned.

“Ms. Rose I’m going to cum!” Weiss announced. Her pumps beginning to increase in speed and force.

“I-inside! Cum inside me!” Ruby begged. Weiss didn’t need to be told twice as she thrusted in once more as deep as she could and began unloading everything she had. Her teacher’s head lifting up in shock at the feeling of her pussy being completely filled with cum.

“Weiss there’s so much!” Ruby said. Finally once it stopped Weiss slowly pulled out, her dick falling limp. She smiled as she watched her teacher lay flat on the student desk attempting to catch her breath.

“Ms. Rose?” Weiss called out. Her teacher took a second to respond, rolling herself over to her back before sitting up. 

“Do you feel better?” She asked. Weiss blushes but smiled.

“Yes…. thank you Ms. Rose.” Ms. Rose smiled as she stood up and got on her knees once more in front of Weiss.

“Just call me Ruby okay?”

/////\\\\\\\\\\\

“Alright class I’ll be handing back out the test scores please respect each other’s privacy, if you want to share you can share them outside.” Ms. Rose announced. As she handed the papers out Weiss was sitting in her seat anxiously awaiting for her grade. When Ms. Rose stopped at her desk and laid it down on her desk she flipped it over to see an A+. Usually she would be happy at the sight, but what had her really smiling was a lipstick print beside the grade with a note below it reading.

‘Remember Weiss, our study date is today~’

Weiss blushed furiously and took a peek up at her teacher who was now sitting behind her desk, licking a lollipop in a very… suggestive manner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
